Full Metal Christmas
by xoxoEdward Elricxoxo
Summary: Title gives a better one than I can.


**This story was made as a request from my friend Jenna, hope you guys like it =^^=**

**

* * *

**

**Full Metal Christmas **

**RESEMBOOL 1916**

Edward and Alphonse were coming home for the first time in two years. It was Christmas and there was snow all over the ground. Edward and Alphonse were throwing snowballs at each other like when they were children. They were going to surprise the Rockbells, who they were sure would be happy to see them.

Edward knocked on the door. "Surprise!" He yelled when the door was opened. He was almost knocked over by an excited Winry who jumped into a hug with him.

"I haven't seen you two in forever, and you haven't called," Teary eyed Winry said. She pulled Alphonse into a hug and said, "What have you two been up to anyways?"

"We'll tell you over dinner," Said Edward.

**CENTRAL 1916**

"And what would you like for Christmas young lady?"

The women blushed and said, "I'm actually 26, Santa, I want a boyfriend for Christmas, I've been good all year."

"Well it just so happens that Jean Havoc is available," Said Havoc, who was Santa this year.

"Aww—I was actually hoping for Roy Mustang."

_Come on! Even with that stupid mustache?_ Thought a desperate Havoc.

"Well, I'm sorry to say he's—"

"Free! Merry Christmas to you, it's your lucky day little miss because I just broke up with Hawkeye."

"You mean she dumped you," Muttered Havoc.

"Yay!" The women exclaimed and jumped into Roy's arms.

_I don't get paid enough for this._ Thought Havoc.

"You don't get paid for being Santa, Havoc," Said one of his 'Elves'.

"Shut up Falmon!" Havoc cried shakily.

"Well don't think so loudly!" Falmon growled.

"Don't be so nosy!" Havoc said.

The two officers were now glaring at each other. Fuery, another one of 'Santa's Elves', stepped between the two of them and asked, "Now what kind of example is this setting for the children?"

**RISEMBOOL**

"We helped all the people who helped us in our search for the Philosopher's Stone," Edward explained.

"They were really happy to see us again," Alphonse added.

"Dr. Marco about had a heart attack when he realized Alphonse was back to normal," Edward laughed.

"Alphonse said," But he was happy all the same that we deciphered his notes."

"And Liore was a dump when we went through there, so we helped rebuild it," Edward said.

"It sounds as though the two of you have done a lot in the past two years," Said Pinako.

"We sure have, but we missed you guys, so let's have a nice, cozy Christmas—"The phone rang. "Dinner," Edward grumbled.

Winry got up from the table to answer the phone. Her end of the conversation went like this;

"Hello? Oh, hi Riza. Uh-huh, uh-huh, sure! Just lemme ask them." She put her hand on the receiver and asked, "Hey Ed, Al, you wanna come to a Christmas party in Central?"

"Sure!" The brothers answered in unison.

Into the phone, she said, "They said yes. Uh-huh. Okay. Uh-huh, see you then, bye."

**CENTRAL**

Central HQ was decorated beautifully for the Christmas. In the center of the room stood a great big Pine covered in lights and ornaments in shapes of Santa, reindeer, and snowmen. Stockings were hung around all of the room for decoration.

Around ten-o'-clock people started to flood in, but of course it was only military and special invites so people stopped coming in shortly after. A little bit before the Christmas Banquet, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry came in. The tables were lined with everything from ham to Figgie Pudding.

"Al! Look at all of the food!" Exclaimed Edward, who piled his plate high with one of everything. Alphonse, who was dying to try all of the food, did the same.

Winry shook her head and murmured, "Boys."

When everyone was seated and eating, Alphonse whispered, "Brother?"

"What's up, Al?"

"I just realized something, I realized that this is the first _real_ Christmas I've had in six years."

"Oh! That's right, since you've been in that armor for four years and the past two we've been busy helping, we never had the time, sorry Alphonse, I wish I would've gotten you something this year."

Alphonse shook his head. "No, really, it's okay because you gave me my life back and my ability to smell, to feel, to taste again," He said, taking a bite of ham.

"Al, I know I don't say this enough but, I love you little brother."

Alphonse smiled. "Love you too big brother."


End file.
